1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surveillance system for visually monitoring predetermined interior portions of an aircraft in order to inform the flight crew of any emergency activity including, but not limited to, highjack attempts by terrorists.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the increase in terrorist activity throughout the world and in particular the events surrounding the tragedy of Sep. 11, 2001 in New York City, security has become a subject of increasing concern. One area of particular importance relates to the travel industry which involves processing millions of people on a daily basis. Air travel has received particular scrutiny and is the subject of attempts to greatly increase security measures in order to avoid emergency situations of the type set forth above, resulting in the death of thousands of people.
It is recognized that security measures have been in place for many years at most major airports throughout the world. However, it is commonly recognized that the security procedures previously implemented vary in effectiveness from country to country and are dependent, at least in part, on equipment, personnel and authorizing authorities responsible for the safety of commercial airline travel. Until recently, there has been a steady increase in both passenger and freight traffic on commercial airlines. As such, both passenger and commercial aircraft have increasingly become the targets of terrorist activities. Previously known or recently attempted security procedures appear to concentrate on passengers and cargo prior to being placed on the aircraft as well as the flight conditions and aircraft performance parameters, once the plane is in route.
More specifically, global tracking systems are now in place to monitor the flight of an aircraft from the time of lift-off until the time of landing at its intended destination. Similarly, radar and navigational positioning systems are common place both on the aircraft and at ground tracking stations. In addition, the avionics equipment now required to be present on many commercial aircraft, including electronic monitoring and diagnostic equipment, is structured to operate in a manner which provides both the aircraft crew and the ground tracking personnel a more complete, accurate and up-dated information regarding the flight conditions of the aircraft. Moreover, flight recorders have long been incorporated as standard, required equipment on commercial airliners so as to provide, and maintain a record of each flight. The determination of any malfunction of the aircraft during an emergency situation is thereby facilitated.
More recent attempts to increase the safety of both passenger and cargo travel on commercial airlines have been directed to electronic surveillance not only of the aircraft but of associated facilities utilized to handle passenger and cargo traffic, store and maintain the aircraft and service the aircraft between consecutive flights. On a more sophisticated level, newly developed systems attempt to integrate procedures directed to providing physical, visual and/or audio surveillance as well as monitoring of the environmental security and the condition of the aircraft when not flying. Moreover, known security measures of the type set forth above attempt to overcome vulnerabilities associated with aircraft storage, servicing, as well as access to the aircraft during such periods and/or procedures. By way of example, many critical areas of the aircraft are left exposed, including the operative components associated with the aircraft, such as landing gear, engine housings, airfoil maneuvering components, fueling, etc.
However, one area which is currently being reviewed on a serious basis is recognized as having been neglected for an extended period. This area is the ability of the flight and/or cabin crew, as well as other authorized personnel which may be present on the aircraft, to monitor the activities occurring within the passenger cabin (and/or cargo area) of an aircraft. Of particular importance is the ability to allow the flight crew to observe unusual or emergency activities by passengers on board the aircraft. Emergency situations frequently occur, wherein one or more passengers cause a disruption in the normal in-flight procedures resulting in the flight crew declaring an emergency. Such situations arise from irate or overly stressed passengers as well as those individuals intent on terrorist activities. Emergency conditions on board the aircraft sometimes continue for an extended period without the knowledge of the flight crew. This is further evidence of a lack of an effective means of communicating the occurrence of such activities to the flight crew or other individuals associated with the operation or safety of the aircraft.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for a surveillance system particularly structured to monitor the activities within predetermined portions of an aircraft such as, but not necessarily limited to, the passenger cabin. Such a preferred system should be operational to immediately inform the flight crew of any unusual or obviously dangerous situations occurring within the interior of the aircraft. Further, an improved aircraft surveillance system should allow an accurate and detailed monitoring of emergency events by one or more members of the flight crew within the segregated area of the cockpit without the knowledge that such activities are being monitored. Importantly, an improved surveillance system which overcomes the disadvantages and problems associated with known and/or recently implemented security measures should be structurally and operationally designed to avoid any type of interference with the critical flight systems necessary for the safe and efficient operation of the aircraft.